A laser annealing apparatus may apply a pulsed laser beam on an amorphous silicon film formed on a substrate. The pulsed laser beam may be emitted from a laser system such as an excimer laser system. The pulsed laser beam may have a wavelength of ultraviolet light region. Such pulsed laser beam may reform the amorphous silicon film to a poly-silicon film. The poly-silicon film can be used to form thin film transistors (TFTs). The TFTs may be used in large-sized liquid crystal displays.
Patent Document 1: US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0030877 A
Patent Document 2: US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0267348 A
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-269570 A
Patent Document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,079 B
Patent Document 5: International Publication No. 2007/127356 A
Patent Document 6: U.S. Pat. No. 7,061,959 B